lunaris_fanon_hubfandomcom-20200215-history
Lore of U90
This is an alternate Dragon Ball Universe where there are some Major Changes to the Main Timeline which include connections to an alternate version of the Archie Sonic Universe, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (Super Saiyan Color) Having a different Ki Element (Excluding Super Saiyan Rosé, Blue, and God). This Will be Using Ages, a period of time which an age took place, and the Arc Name. Major Differences to Note * Canon Characters are in this Universe and follows all through the Main Dragon Ball Timeline all the way through until the end of Z. However, events will be expanded and somewhat different Compared to the Main Canon. * Super Saiyan God and its Colors will have some sort of Element. Depending on the Ki element, the Color of the Super Saiyan Blue Like state will represent that. * Super Saiyan 4 is not accessible this Universe but LSSJ Can be. * Earths Dragon Balls are somewhat connected to another source of Power Known as the Chaos Emeralds. Having Similar Energies. Due to this, Both Worlds are Constantly Protected by their Gods Respectfully. One Being Kami the other being Tikal. * There are 2 Types of Saiyans: Sub-Universe 7 type Saiyans and Sub-Universe 6 Type Saiyans, Each one having Original SS Gods from both Sub-Universes Respectfully. Please Note that all Changes in Events occur after the RoF Arc during DBS, Starting With the Universe 6 Arc, the Recent Ongoing Dragon Ball Super Arc will not Occur in this Universe. Sub-Universe 6 Arc Age 779 - 3 Days. Events Play Out just as the Universe 6 Arc did until the Actual Tournament. Instead of Botamo being one of the Fighters, It's another Saiyan Named Pairo, Goku and Vegeta has to worry about Hit but, not just him ,they also have to worry about Pairo as well due to him being Related to the Sub-Universe 6's Original Saiyan God. Pairo isn't the strongest amongst his team, He is the second Strongest. Sub-Universe 7 wins as usual but, Pairo Decides to Train With Vados and Champa to Match Vegeta's Skills. Ruined "Future" Arc Age 779 - 4 Days after the previous Arc This Arc Combines the Manga and Anime versions of the Goku Black Arc. Events Play as Usual. New Age Arc Age 784 - 4 years after Previous Arc. This is before and During the End of Z. Goku Becomes a True Saiyan God and Fought Pairo who has long perfected Super Saiyan Orange and Created True Mystic Super Saiyan Orange or "Ultimate Pairo Orange" upon Tapping into His Full Potential with Elder Kai and Mixing this with His Super Saiyan Orange state. Beerus Is defeated but Goku Doesn't Take his role. Beerus for the first time Respects Goku for one last bout before finally leaving Earth. Beerus will now Spare Earth forever and will Aid the Z Fighters in any case. Vegeta has also matched Goku in power, obtaining the same state as Goku and eventually has respect for one another, he realized that they are at their pinnacle of Potential and can no longer surpass each other. Sub-Universe 6 Saiyans Cabba and Caulifla Appear in Sub-Universe 7 and Reside there while Pairo Decides to reside there to Train the two. The rest of the end of Z continues as normal. Dimension Crisis Arc (Crossover Arc, Since U90 is Apart of both Dragon Ball and Sonic Universes to some degree) Age 785 - One year after New Age Arc/The end of Z and 3 months after the events of Genesis Evolution. Goku and Vegeta are now legends but still reside on Earth, Pairo becomes apart of the new Generation of Z Fighters along side Trunks, Cabba, Pan, Bra/Bulla, Gohan, Goten, Caulifla, and Majin Ruum (Majin Buu's and Miss Buu's Daughter). Soon after an unknown Deity known as Infinite invades and defeats the New Z Warriors upon Invading, All except Pairo, Cabba, Caulifla, Gohan, Pan and Bulla. Pairo is quite infuriated by this and decides to find out why this is happening, the rest agree to his words and he gave the ones defeated a sensu bean in order to pursue this new otherworldly menace. (Work in progress story) Category:DBZ Fanon Category:Sonic Fanon